


A Bad Dream

by Shhittymatsu



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23930143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shhittymatsu/pseuds/Shhittymatsu
Summary: Yao had a bad dream, but was it really a dream? or a memory?
Relationships: China/Japan (Hetalia)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	A Bad Dream

_It was that dream again._

Wang Yao sat up from his bed, covered in sweat. It happened again. Every night,Yao woke up at precisely 4 AM always covered in sweat. The same scenery always played in his head and the same fears always danced in his eyes. It was that dream again. It was always the same: the same people, the same unbearable sound of screaming, the same bloody river, and the same Kiku. The worst part is that it's not just a dream, it was a memory, a horrendous memory. That horrendous memory haunted him every night, he has barely gotten any good sleep since it happened. 

_Why can't I just forget?_

Yao wanted to forget all the painful memories associated with Kiku's betrayal but he couldn't. Why couldn't he? After all, so many people did. Alfred, once an ally, no longer even speak of the traumatic events he witnessed himself. It's not in Alfred's best interest as he is now friends with Kiku. Ludwig never bothered speaking of it either despite of his people seeing it as it happened. In fact, Kiku himself pretended it never even happened. Kiku's boss diminished the significance of what Kiku did to Yao in textbooks so that Kiku's people wouldn't know the truth. Kiku never fought his boss on it, he just silently obliged as if he felt no guilt for what happened. 

_How did he turn out this way?_

Yao remembered the day he met Kiku like it was yesterday. Kiku was a little boy lost in the thick bamboo woods. Yao took pity on the child and took him in. He taught Kiku everything he knew including reading and writing. He genuinely loved Kiku then. Kiku was a bright child who was eager to learn. Even at a young age, Yao saw Kiku's ambition as a young nation. He thought it was a good thing, young people were meant to be ambitious in order to achieve their goals. What he didn't anticipate is for Kiku's ambition overwhelm his humanity. He didn't anticipate the little boy he once cared for and loved to stab him in the back. 

_Why?_

Yao still remembered that night. It has been almost a hundred years but Yao still remembered it so clearly. Dressed in pristine military gear, Kiku led a large army to invade Yao's home. Overnight, he wiped out millions of Yao's people and toppled his favorite city to the ground. The amount of blood that flowed in the streets were indescribable. The rivers were stained red and the bodies were piled high like castle walls. Yao didn't move, he couldn't move. He was too shocked and perhaps a little bit in denial. After all, how could something so horrible happen in real life? 

_Was it a dream?_

The next thing he remembered was the worst moment. The moment when Kiku came up behind Yao and slashed him deep in the back with a sword. Kiku's sword swung swiftly and without mercy, as if he wanted to kill Yao right then and there. Yao didn't defend himself. He couldn't, his people were dying and he had no strength left in him. Yao just sat there, completely defenseless and waited for his death. He remembered looking back at Kiku, hoping to see some emotions in his eyes. There was none. Kiku's face was dark, expressionless, and unforgiving, as if he was a killing machine. That was the moment that hurt the most, the moment when he didn't even recognized Kiku anymore. 

_Who are you?_

Yao didn't know anymore. 


End file.
